


My Beloved Apprentice

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Songs [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Apprentice - Freeform, Ballad, Gen, Masters, Mentors, Song - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A mentor longs for the apprentice he lost long ago on one cold winter's night.





	My Beloved Apprentice

It began on a cold winter's night:  
I was the most down to earth warrior around,  
He was the most beloved student. 

***

He was my apprentice,   
My beloved apprentice,  
My student.

***

We used to work so well together,  
Back then.  
We wanted to travel together, around the world,  
We wanted it all.

***

But one night, one cold night,  
We decided to travel too much.  
Together we fought a knight.  
It was bloody, so bloody.

***

From that moment our relationship changed.  
He grew so distant.

***

And then it happened:

***

Oh no! Oh no!

***

He freed an ancient evil.  
Alas, an ancient evil!  
My apprentice freed an ancient evil.  
It was dreadful, so dreadful.

***

The next day I thought my heart had broken,  
I thought my soul had burst into flames.

***

But still, he is in my thoughts.  
I think about how it all changed that night,  
That cold winter's night.


End file.
